La caja de musica
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Sasuke se fue de la aldea y todo lo que le dejo a Naruto de su relación fue una herida en el corazón y una caja de música. ¿Qué hara la rubia cuando la música se acabe?


Ey si necesitan algo de inspiración para este fic, aquí está la canción con la que lo escribí:

"Lilium" de Elfen Lied

.com/watch?v=lFLXp0BF6xY

A poco no está para llorar, aaaaaaaaa lo siento es k la melancolía llego hoy, creo k ando depre…

**EStup**!$#%^%&%^&%&^%&%&^% **emo vengador si será cabr**#%$#%$#%$#$%%#$:"L"*(&&$$#!!!!!

Gomen, gomen momento de locura _

* * *

Una chica se encontraba cómodamente acostada bajo un enorme sauce. Las frondosas ramas del árbol protegían su piel de los quemantes rayos del sol. Los pocos haces luminosos que conseguían atravesar las hojas arrancaban dorados destellos a sus cabellos. Había desatado las colitas con las que siempre se peinaba para que las hebras color oro cayeran libre sobre su espalda, las pañoletas negras se habían perdido entre la hierba. El cierre de su inseparable chamarra anaranjada se encontraba abajo, mientras sus largas piernas se agitaban distraídamente. Ya que se encontraba sola, poco le importaba la corta longitud de su falda negra. Sus sandalias ninja descansaban a su lado, totalmente indiferentes a los pies que calzaban y que hora se encontraban en el aire. Su ropa estaba algo sucia, evidentemente había estado entrenando. Su cara se encontraba acunada por sus manos, juntado sus muñecas bajo su pequeña barbilla. Observaba con mucha atención una pequeña caja de madera enfrente de ella. Era una sencilla caja de madera pulida. Una caja musical, a juzgar por la dulce melodía que salía de ella. Una pequeña plaquita plateada era el único adorno que poseía, aparte del brillo del cerezo esmaltado.

"_S y N"_

La muchacha había comenzado a tararear distraída, siguiendo la melodía fielmente. De tanto escucharla se había quedado grabada en su memoria. Era su dulce tortura diaria. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados más para retener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir que para disfrutar la bella canción. Sus celestes orbes se abrieron para elevarse al cielo y perderse en el. Su mirada estaba llena de melancolía y de tristeza.

"_Hace cuanto que te fuiste… Sasuke"_

Al recordar a cierto joven de cabello oscuro una gota de agua salada consiguió escapar y comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Sus deprimentes cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un estallido. El silencio inundo el pequeño claro en el que se encontraba. Justo delante de ella, atravesada por un kunai, estaban los restos de su preciada cajita de música. De la confusión qua saltaba a la vista algo era seguro: aquel revoltijo de astillas no tenía arreglo.

- ¡Pero qué coño te crees que haces! –gritó más que enfadada al árbol. Costaba creer que la dulce muchacha de hace un momento fuera quien gritaba con tal enojo, ¡y además hablando con un árbol! Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento la juzgaría loca.

- Tsk… Es demasiado problemático verte tan triste –contestó simplemente el árbol. Y cualquiera que siguiera allí se juzgaría loco al escuchar al árbol responderle.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡A que maldita hora llegaste! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! –siguió gritando en el mismo tono. Un chico de cabello moreno sujeto en una coleta alta bajo del árbol con agilidad, lo que hacía que nuestro invisible espectador le diera las gracias a Kami-sama de no estar loco ni de estar rodeado de ellos. El muchacho vestía un chaleco verde de chunnin sobre una camiseta gris, contrastando con el pantalón café. Unas sandalias del mismo color que las de la chica resaltaban en sus pies debido al color de su piel. La banda ninja de Konoha brillaba en su brazo izquierdo. Naruto tomo a Shikamaru del cuello del chaleco con fiereza, exigiendo una respuesta y una bastante buena.

- Si algo molesta a mis amigos habrá que destruir ese "algo". Es lo menos problemático, ¿no? –dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba mas, a sabiendas de que no era lo más seguro. Pero al escuchar sus palabras los celestes ojos de la chica volvieron a llevarse de agua. Shikamaru torció el gesto, se había arriesgado mucho al destruir la _preciada_ cajita de Naruto y creyó que había conseguido su propósito: cambiar la expresión de su cara. Bien, era una expresión enfadada pero prefería esa expresión que a la vacía de hace unos minutos.

- Sabes de sobra que lo que me molestaba no era la caja… -susurró apesadumbrada mientras lo volvía a dejar libre.

- Lo sé, soy un genio ¿recuerdas? –contesto encogiéndose de hombros, sacando algo de prepotencia rara vez mostrada-. Pero asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke sería demasiado problemático… -siguió como si estuviera hablando de las nubes. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿de qué demonios hablaba Shikamaru? Una sonrisa sincera se extendió por el rostro del ninja sombra.

- Y eso solo te pondría más triste… -aseguró. En un impulso salvó la poca distancia que los separaba, resguardando a la rubia entre sus brazos. Sintió alivio cuando la chica no lo rechazó, dándole más valor-. Además, conozco una mejor forma de solucionar el problema –continuó en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Así?… -dijo la chica con desgana. Sus manos se cerraron en el pecho del moreno, arrugando la gruesa tela su chaleco. Estar en sus brazos era tranquilizante, la hacía olvidar sus penas por un momento-, ¿cua…?

Shikamaru la calló nuevamente. Solo que esta vez uso sus labios para hacerlo. Había tanto cariño en ese beso, cariño y necesidad de hacerla feliz. Aun así la caricia apenas se comparaba con un dulce rose de dedos. Elevó una de sus manos para acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla, mientras que la otra seguía su camino hasta la cintura de Naruto. A pesar de lo problemático que pudiera ser, sus labios se negaban a separarse de los otros. Quería saborear ese adictivo sabor un poco más, hasta que Naruto o la falta de aire se lo permitieran ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota de Uchiha Sasuke la hubiera dejado después de probar esa droga? El no hubiera sido capaz… Pero no quería pensar en él… no en ese momento… no cuando era ÉL el que la besaba y no ese traidor.

Desde ese día Uzumaki Naruto decidió que tal vez ya era hora de conseguir otra caja de música. Una que la hiciera más feliz.

* * *

Reviews????

Es un one-shot, asi que aki se acabo…

Es un ShikamaruXNaruko XD por si no lo dije jejeje

(Ya se que no puse Naruko pero es que no se pork no me trago ese nombre =/)

Zaluditos

Atte

Zafirla Fathum Zula


End file.
